Wątek forum:Risenpedia/@comment-1340967-20140904190644/@comment-1340967-20140928212404
Kolejne problemy, z którymi fajnie byłoby się uporać: 7. Risenpedia dla początkujących Myślę, że Risenpedia potrzebuje tematów wprowadzających nowych potencjalnych edytorów w tajniki edycji. Odpowiednie artykuły znajdują się na Gothicpedii i na prawdę dużo mi dały w ostatnim czasie, podejrzewam że wielu osobom coś na ten kształt się by przydało. Dodatkowo takie tematy pomogłyby ugruntować kierunek w jakim porusza się Risenpedia, szczegółowe wytyczne (np. co do formatowania czy grafik) pomogą ulepszyć i ujednolicić artykuły. 8. Kufry, skrzynie, zamki i kradzież kieszonkowa Język polski jest językiem trudnym, do tego na tyle skomplikowanym, że posiadając nawet średni zasób słownictwa można każde zdanie powiedzieć na miliard sposobów. Niestety nie zawsze jest to zaletą i tak właśnie jest w przypadku kufrów/skrzyń, a a przynajmniej tych zamkniętych. Jak ładnie napisać, że szpada znajduje się w kufrze 80? Powstało wiele wariacji na ten temat, chciałbym zaproponować jeden, oficjalny i może nawet zalecony w "Risenpedii dla początkujących": "Szpada znajduje się w kufrze z zamkiem na poziomie osiemdziesiątym." Myślę, że tak skonstruowane zdanie w pełni oddaje sens, jest krótkie i przejrzyste i bije na głowę inne, często dziwne, twory. Tutaj są dotychczasowe, moim zdaniem dość toporne, opisy i uwagi: *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze o poziomie 80 - kufry nie mają poziomów, wiec to zdanie dziwnie brzmi *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze, który wymaga zdolności otwieranie zamków rozwiniętej na przynajmniej osiemdziesiąty poziom - otwieranie zamków to zarówno zdolność jak i atrybut, do tego... przecież są sposoby, aby kufer otworzyć nie posiadając tak odpowiednio rozwiniętej umiejętności *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze, który wymaga zdolności Otwieranie zamków oraz odpowiedniego atrybutu rozwiniętego na przynajmniej osiemdziesiąty poziom - długie, mało czytelne, nie da się dodać żadnych informacji o położeniu kufra, do tego to co powyżej: są sposoby, aby kufer otworzyć nie posiadając tak odpowiednio rozwiniętej umiejętności *Szpada jest zamknięta w kufrze na osiemdziesiątym poziomie złodziejstwa - kufer zamknięty na poziomie... dziwne to po prostu, chociaż wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi Dlatego moim zdaniem najlepsze jest: *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze z zamkiem na poziomie osiemdziesiątym. Czytelnie, łatwo i przyjemnie, do tego w pełni poprawnie i da się uzupełnić zdanie o dodatkowe informacje. 9. Wzorowy artykuł Nie ma sensu, aby aby wprowadzać osobny system wzorowego artykułu rodem z Gothicpedii, ale uważam, że stworzenie grupą artykułu potencjalnie idealnego pomogłoby na przyszłość tworzyć lepsze artykuły. Po prostu stworzylibyśmy artykuł, do którego każdy wtrąciłby swoje trzy grosze i gdy w końcu każdy się zgodzi, że jest on prawie idealny, specjalnie go oznaczymy i damy gdzieś na stronę główną jako przykład. Gdyby stworzyć kilka takich artykułów w różnych kategoriach, to na ich podstawie można by było łatwo, szybko i co ważne dobrze tworzyć bezbłędny artykuły. 10. Licznik tyka Zaraz Risenpedii wyskoczy tysiąc artykułów. Robimy coś z tej okazji? Nie wiem, może odświeżenie wyglądu strony, uaktualnienie jej do najnowszej części Risena. Piranie udostępniły grafiki, z których można korzystać przy tworzeniu fanowskich stron na temat Risen 3 i myślę, że wykorzystanie ich może przynieść wiele korzyści. Chociaż bardziej potrzebne byłoby zedytowanie strony głównej, dodanie nowych ankiet, więcej grafik zachęcających do przejścia w odpowiednie tematy. Może rozwinięcie górnego menu? Riseny są tylko trzy i prawdopodobnie pod tą nazwą więcej gier nie wyjdzie, a nawet jeśli to przez minimum 5 lat niczego od Piranii nie usłyszymy. Może by tak zrobić zamiast jednej zakładki Risen i potem rozwijanych list wszystkich postaci, broni, ubrań, zrobić osobno Risen, Risen 2 i Risen 3 (logo piranie same dodają do fansite kit'a więc z tym problemu nie będzie). Tutaj mocno liczę na pomysły, no chyba, że administracja już coś w tajemnicy planuje. Albo tylko ja uważam, że coś warto zrobić z tej okazji :P